Don't Weave Me
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Little Phoebe is having nightmares abot her family leaving her. And when she sees Prue leaving one night it takes everythign Piper has to calm calm fown her baby sister. But what happens when Prue comes home. One host short


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

* * *

Prue Halliwell leaned against the door frame to the kitchen watching as her little sister sat eating a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Her tiny legs hanging over the edge of the seat, not even coming close to the floor, swinging away with each bite she took.

"You tell her?"  
Prue looked at Piper then back to Phoebe, "No."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."

Piper followed Prue's gaze as Phoebe reached for her milk and took a long drink, leaving a small white moustache on her upper lips.

"Prue she's four. You can't just leave."  
"I know but she was all upset this morning thinking it was her fault Dad left and Mum died."  
"All the more reason to assure her you aren't leaving her; that you'll be back."  
"I'll go when she goes to bed tonight and I'll be home tomorrow. She won't even notice I'm gone."  
"What if she wakes up in the middle of the night.?"

Prue sighed she had thought of that. The last few nights Phoebe had been having the same nightmare where everyone had left her alone. "She's got you and Grams."  
"That's not the same and you know it." Seven year old Piper snapped at her nine year old older sister.

Prue started to the kitchen, "It'll have to be." She reached down and lifted Phoebe from the chair and carried her to the sink, setting her down on the counter top as she wiped off the remains of the sandwich that had found its way everywhere. "Well at least it isn't in your hair this time."  
"Nope all in my tummy."  
"Hmm don't know about all of it. Come on lets get you cleaned up and to bed hey."  
"No stay up with Pwue and Biper."

Piper smiled and held back the laugh she was about to let out. "Someone's tired." Piper recalled all the times her sister now called her Biper. It was _ONLY_ when she was extremely tired.  
"Yeah. Come on honey, bed for you." Prue picked up Phoebe off the counter and carried her through the house up to her room. As she made her way up the stairs she smiled down at the small figure in her arms. Phoebe had her head resting on Prues shoulder and was quite obviously fighting the sleep that was threatening to consume her.

Pulling the small pajama top over her sisters' head and then gently easing her down to the bed, Prue placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes forehead. "Sleep tight and sweet dreams baby girl."  
"Wuv Pwue." Phoebe said quietly in her sleep as she wrapped her arms tight around her teddy, bear as Prue tucked the covers over top of her.

"You too baby."

Prue quietly closed the door to Phoebe's room and started to her own.

"Prue. They're here." Piper stepped into Prue's room as Prue picked up her bag.  
"Thanx. Be good."  
"This is me, not Phoebe."

Prue smiled as the two made there way down the stairs. "Piper she'll be fine. You know how to calm her when she's upset."  
"Prue."  
"Piper please." Prue stopped when she saw the tear start in Pipers eyes. The sensitive sister.

They walked in the living room to find Grams.

Penny Halliwell reached out and gave her granddaughter a hug. "Be good for Mrs. Sherwood."  
"I will Grams." She picked up her bag and started for the door. That was when she heard it and froze.

"Pwue. Where you go-ng?"

Prue turned around slowly to see Phoebe standing near the bottom step. Standing with her one hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and the other by her side clutching tightly to her teddy bear.

"Pwue." Her voice sounded scared unsure of what was happening.

Prue looked from Grams to Piper and the people waiting for her at the door. She couldn't do this. If she put her bag down and went to her sister she would never go.

"Phoebe, go back to bed." She started for the door and heard it; the familiar footfalls of her sister running after her.

"**PWUE! NO GO."** She flung her arms the best she could around her fleeing sister.

She felt the tiny arms around her waist and cries coming from the face embedded into her stomach. "Phoebe let go. Pipers here and so is Grams."  
"**NOOOO!! PWUE!!"**

Penny Halliwell reached down and lifted up the distraught youngster. "Prue go."

Prue took one last look at her sister as she placed her hand on her back. She gave Piper a weak smiled before closing the door behind her. The loud cries coming from Phoebe making there way into her heart as she got in the car waiting for her.

Penny Halliwell sighed, she knew this would happen. She had left too much responsibility of the younger two with Prue and now this was the result. Phoebe screaming at the top of her lungs for her sister.

She tried to comfort her youngest granddaughter in her arms but all she got in reward were bruises, as Phoebe kicked and screamed.

"Piper can you get her to calm down." She knew that Piper, along with Prue, had a special knack with Phoebe to calm her when she was tired and upset.  
"Grams I don't think I can this time." Piper looked up at her Grams not sure what to do.  
"Please try." As she handed Phoebe to Piper.

She was at a loss of what to do with the youngest. Ever since Patty had died Phoebe was the one grandchild she had seemingly no control of. But somehow Prue and Piper were able to calm her and comforter her.

Piper took Phoebe in her arms and made her way to the stairs.

"Ok honey. Prue's coming back. She isn't leaving you." She made her way up the stairs and to Phoebes room. trying everything to comfort her along the way. And each time and moment, cursing Prue for not explaining things to Phoebe before she left.

Piper lay on the bed with her sister running her hand along her back as she had seen Prue do a thousand times to calm her. She heard the phone in the distance but paid no attention as she looked down to Phoebe who was finally succumbing to sleep. Her deep heaves slowing down as she finally drifted off.

* * *

Prue laughed with her friends but her heart wasn't into the sleep over. Sure it was the first one she had been allowed to go to since her mother passed away, but her mind kept hearing the screams and cries of her baby sister.

Alicia looked over at her friend and the smile she had, but she knew it wasn't a smile of fun. Making her way to her friend she sat beside her, "Prue why don't you call her?"  
"I can't."  
"Just call Piper then, make sure she's ok."

Prue looked at her friend, as well as met the eyes of those around her. Taking in a deep breath she got up and made her way out of the Alicia's room.

"Mrs. Sherwood?" Prue stepped into the living room with caution.  
"Hello Prue." She looked at the nine yr old coming around the corner and placed her book down  
"I was wondering if I could call Piper."

Mrs. Sherwood knew the history of the family having been friends with Patty many years before she died. "Sure honey." She reached over to the phone and stretched it out to Prue.

* * *

Penny Halliwell looked in the room were her two youngest granddaughters lay on the bed. She could see and hear Phoebe's dry heaves as Piper eventually calmed her down. The quiet sobs of wanting her big sister still evident. It was times like this she wished she had gone to the lake that day and not Patty. That it should be Patty raising her daughters not her.

She was brought out of her thoughts with the sound of the phone ringing. Pulling the door to she went back down stairs and lifted the receiver.

"Hello?"  
"Grams."  
"Prue darling."  
"How is she?"  
"She's with Piper honey."  
"How is she?"  
"Upset. Piper has her calmed down. She's sleeping now." She lied to Prue not wanting her to worry any more then she already was.  
"So she's ok then?"  
"Yes honey. Now go have some fun with your friends and I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Night Grams."  
"Good night Prue."

Penny placed the phone back down on its cradle and looked up to see the worrying eyes of Piper.

"That Prue?"  
"Yes. How's Phoebe?"  
"Sleeping, finally. She's really upset Grams. I'm going to sleep in with her tonight." Piper turned and made her way back up the stairs to her baby sister. Pulling back the covers she got in the bed and felt the small body snuggle beside her. Even in her sleep Phoebe still let out a small heave from all her crying.

* * *

Piper woke up the next morning to quiet cries. Sitting up in bed she went to comfort her sister but was surprised to see her not there. Listening for the sound she got out of bed and made her way across the hall.

Her heart broke as she saw Phoebe curled up in a ball on Prue's bed clinging to her bear as well as Prue's.

Sitting up on her sisters' bed, Piper gathered Phoebe in her arms.

"She..she weft me."  
"Oh no sweetie she wouldn't do that."  
"Everyone weaves me." Phoebe sniffed as her tears got the better of her. "I'm I bad?"  
"Oh honey no. Prue didn't leave you. She just went to Alicia's for a sleep over."  
"She doesn't love me anymore."  
"Oh Phoebe she loves you lots." Piper wrapped her arms tighter around Phoebe as her cries grew louder again. "We all do."  
"You wont weave me?"  
"No honey I wont and neither will Prue." Piper rocked Phoebe back and forth as she calmed down. "You want to help me make some pancakes?"

Phoebe looked up at her sister, "with booberries?"  
"If you want, sure. Come on."

Phoebe climbed down off Pipers lap and started out of her sisters' room, a teddy bear in each hand as she wiped away her tears with Prue's bear.

* * *

Later that day Phoebe sat on the living room floor doing a puzzle.

"Is Billy bear helping you with that?" Prue asked as she stepped in the room  
"No."  
"I see. So he's just watching you then?"  
"I guess." She never once looked up as Prue spoke to her.  
"Phoebe?" Prue sat down beside her youngest sister, "What's wrong?" she asked as she reached for Phoebe.

Phoebe pulled away from Prue, jumped up to her feet, picked up her own bear and ran up the stairs.

Piper stood just outside the living room, "she's mad at you."  
"Cause I left."  
"Yup. She was up half the night crying and I found her in your room this morning clutching her bear along with Billy."  
"That why he's wet?"  
"No that's cause Grams had to wash him after Phoebe left him in the mud."  
"The mud?" Prue eyes grew twice as big in shock  
"Did I mention she's mad at you?"

Taking in a deep breath Prue closed her eyes. Getting up off the floor she started for the stairs.

Knocking softly on the door, Prue eased it open to find her sister lying on her side with her bear safely tucked in her arms as she looked out the window.

"Phoebs."  
"Go away."  
"Honey I know you're mad at me."  
"You weft me."  
"Oh sweetie I'd never leave you. I just went for a sleep over at Alicia's." she reached down and picked her sister up from the bed. "I would never leave you."  
"Mum did." Phoebe whispered as a tear started down her face.

Prue ran her thumb over Phoebe's cheek, wiping away the tear that was running along it. "Mum didn't want to leave you sweetie. Or us.  
"What about Daddy?" she looked at her sister.

Prue ran her hand up and down Phoebe's spine as she closed her eyes. "Well that's his loss for leaving all of us. He didn't just leave you sweetie. He left Piper and I too. And he is missing out on so much, and will as you grow up to be my beautiful princess."  
"No I'm not."  
"Well not now. Especially after you left Billy out in the mud."  
"Sowwy Pwue."  
"Its ok Phoebs. Grams got him all cleaned up." She twisted her sister in her lap so she was looking at her. Holding her chin in her hand, "I will never leave you Phoebe. And no matter where I am I will always be there for you."

Phoebe rested her head on her sisters chest, "I love you Prue."  
"You to baby."

* * *

Phoebe ran her hand over the soft fur of the well loved teddy bear she had sitting on her dresser. She looked up when she saw Piper walk in her room.

"You ok Phoebs?" Piper asked as she came in behind her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.  
"Yeah. Thanx."

Piper's eyes glanced down on to Prue's teddy bear. "She didn't want to go you know?"  
"I know. She told me a long time ago that no matter where she as the would always be here for me."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, remember when she had her sleep over at Alicia's?"  
"God how could I forget. You cried all night. Very loudly I might add."

Phoebe gave a weak smile. "She told me when she came home. That she would never leave me. That no matter where she was she would always be here for me."  
"And she is." Piper replied as she tightened her grip on her little sister. "She always is."  
"Yeah I know." Phoebe picked up the loved bear and sat it next to her own bear on her bed. "I love you Prue."

"You too baby girl." Where the words spoken in the wind around the Victorian Manor.


End file.
